clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flywish
I'm sorry, were you looking for Flystar55555? For the amazing future of this penguin, go to Flywish/future Flywish is a High Penguin who does a lot. He is very powerful. He is also the president of Flywish Island and a spy for PSA and Terrain Spy Union. He also is a celebrity and stars in X and the City, and Unstoppable Forces. He also leads an army. He is most known for his strength, powers, and his strong hate for Darktan. He also is friends with Khanz Penguins and he also has a good friendship with Triskelle. Background One day the snowballs were launched and the clouds were stormy and Flywish hatched. When growing up one day at school he met a young lovely girl named Rose44 who eventually married him. Then they had Flywish ll but she sadly... "Kicked the bucket". Flywish learned to dance and knows the Moonwalk. Then he started showing off at others causing a riot to happen but Flywish struck down the riot and got rich from taking all their coins and stuff. He then was on the run from the police for a while, and hid in the night club. Then one day he saw a cool dancer named Cadence who he has never met but would like to become a dancing couple with. Flywish later found out that it was Darktan's Army who killed Rose. Flywish then started rounding up weapons, got members, and made his own army. The army started out not so good. It turned out to be only Flywish, Corai, Xorai, and Swiss Ninja. Xorai was kicked out for being evil. Then Flywish coughed out WishFlyX and WishFlyX found out he could make Antibodes through one bite. Agent A was the first victim and that one joined WishFlyX. WishFlyX then made Xinston. Xinston joined Flywish's Army instead. Xinston was very powerful and immune to pain. Flywish then met lots of puffles. Chuck was his favorite. and Puffy is his least favorite. He then let Xorai back in his army for some unknown reason. After that, he had many established people join, like Dan and Austin8310. Flywish has always had a strong dislike for Mwa Mwa Penguins. His most known victim is Manny Peng. He has also gone after Zaplock, Mah Boi, Stoss97, Pinkroom13, and Joey. He says he won't go after Chubbs because he wants to get a Nummy Cake forced down his throat and then use him for good. He also hates Petguins. He has turned Petguins into Penguins again. He also hates Mwa Mwa Puffles. Flywish later discovered a shocking secret. During his chick years, everyone would tell him we was an Emporer Penguin. He found out that his family was lying. He found out he was a High Penguin, and his entire family were High Penguins too. After learning this shocking secret, he purchased a lot of warfare equipment so that Whoot Smackler Whoot couldn't capture him if he tried. Flywish has a strong hate for Ben Hun and LOLcats. He is a member of the PWN Squad in Maniac OOC Extremists. Pengtube Interviews Flywish has had lot's of interviews on Pengtube. He talked about Cadence and how she has those hot moves. He has talked about Manny Peng. He even talked about how stupid Darktan is. He loves to eat Fish, just as he uses them to illegally beat up penguins. He claims to eat Leopard Seals, but hates Puffle Food. Relationships Enemies * Xorai- this goes without explaining * Nightmare- same as Xorai * Darktan II- obvious * Manny Peng- He took a bite of his sandwich * WishFlyX- obvious * Jenni- obvious Friends *Corai *Austin8310 *Mcmahon654 *Dan Beronews *Jenni X *Triskelle *Kento Clarke *Dennie *Tails6000 *Yorkay Porkay *Jasper *Raven *Xinston *Scottish One "Friends" * Mabel- He thinks Mabel could pwn anyone for his Army. * Bellina- He has no idea she's evil. Well, he did, but she wiped his memory of it. * Tars O'vian They aren't really friends, but work together on many occasions. * Robert O'vian- Well he doesn't hate Robert 100% but he hates him 50% * Wonderweez- They aren't friends but they do work together with the Mwa Mwa Attackers. * Roger Lopez- same as Wonderweez. * LuXerra- She hates Scottish One and usually slaps Flywish in the face, but they are friends... sometimes. Crushes *Maddieworld- She is with Swiss Ninja but if Swiss Ninja dies Flywish will take Maddieworld next. Crushes on Flywish *Wishya *Maddieworld (Well she doesn't really have a crush on Flywish but she does claim that Flywish is her potential husband if Swiss dies) *Willie Xatt- She thinks he's the cutest that ever lived. Put your article's name here if you have a crush on Flywish Family *Kyle- Flywish's little brother. *Justine Wish- Flywish's mother. *Stoss97- His sister. *Pinkroom13- His cousin who he also hates. *Flywish II- Son Dislike of Manny Peng Flywish is a good penguin at heart, but he hates Mwa Mwa Penguins with a burning passion. When ever he sees one, he will blindly attack it. One of his biggest problems is Manny Peng. Flywish has his weapons in his mansion where his Henchmen are watching for Manny Peng. Flywish said this on another interview on Pengtube "Manny you're the worst thing to ever happen! If I ever see you on my property, I will torture you to the point where you cry for your mommy! The same goes for Chubbs and Joey and I hope Joey is deleted in Freezeland, I really do." *Flywish is against Darktan and wants to put an end to him. Powers * Knicicle Slash: He sticks a Knicicle in the ground and it goes out with a big boom that Flywish is immune to, it works everytime. * Ninja Kick: He turns bright gold and dash kicks into his enemy. * Fly up : He glows green and then starts flying * PWN List : He screams and falls to the ground on purpose but makes his enemies think he's been defeated. Unluckily for them, this makes him get back up and throw some crazy wall that knocks someone down or can throw them far. * Snowton Bomb (Parody of Jeff Hardy's Swanton Bomb): He does a flip and lands his back on his enemies. Alter Egos *Tom Jint: He is actually kind of a villain in this mode, he always goes to the Darktonian Realm to see what DTA is up to. *Bay Bee: He is off to the Pet Shop to pretend to be a bully Mwa Mwa Penguin so he can make Mwa Mwas cry and drive them out of the Pet Shop. He then changes back to Flywish somewhere you can't bare to look. Str00del Force Wannabe *Flywish packed his things and told his henchmen to keep an eye out for Manny Peng. and is currently on a long journey to join Captain Str00del. Flywish hopes he can be in Str00del Force. **The Captain, however, strongly rejects him and claims he will never let him in as long as waffles exist. New Plan of working in Owcatraz Flywish has recently found out that Captain Str00del is nothing but a big jerk (in his opinion) so he had another idea to work in Owcatraz. After that, he went home and told everyone that Captain Str00del won't let him in as long as waffles exist. They were quite surprised, and they said that someone came by to tell Flywish to be nice and not hurt Manny and of course Flywish didn't care. Flywish wants to work at Owcatraz He is making plans to work there. Flywish heard about Owcatraz in the newspapaer when he found out that Manny Peng was put in there. Flywish said "Well I think torturing penguins would be fun i get more coins and get some more rooms." So Flywish sent a letter to Owcatraz and is waiting for an answer. Flywish really hopes to teach Manny how to speak properly. Weapons Equiped *Knicicle *Chespanyr *Fire Sword *Powerbomb *Keysaber *Deletion Missile *Flywish Property Missle *PWN Missile Henchbirds This part is for penguins who serve Flywish and guard him, if you have any ideas for names post them here Death-Kind of. On December 22, 2009 Flywish sadly died of food poisoning. It happened when he ticked off The Treacherous Trio he haunted The treacherous trio then they decided to give him his body back. for more details see: Murphy: Flywish dies... sort of Stuff that makes Flywish Cry *Billy Mays' Funeral (He was at the funeral) *When his army avenged him after he died untill he came back *His auto-biography (Holds too many sad memories) Modes 80's Mode this only happens when he's at the Night Club. He puts his hair up in an afro with sunglasses and a gold suit with a boombox. This could attract Cadence as long as Joey doesn't start a fight. Fancy Mode He wears whatever a usual rich Penguin wears. Rocker Mode He is seen like this usually at Pengy Osbourne's Concerts he dyes his hair Black he wears a T-Shirt with a flaming Puffle on it and puts make up on his face. Ninja Mode This is when he fights others he just wears his ninja suit and night vision goggles. Mwa Mwa Mode let's not get into details now that it's not his mode and that he used to wear just a clown suit with yellow or light blue feathers. Elmo mode just his way of getting rid of Mwa Mwa Penguins he is seen singing the elmo theme song with an elmo shirt on. Lot's of Mwa Mwa Penguins died from this mode. some Penguins laughed at him until they saw what he did then they called him a hero instead of a Darktan wannabe. Wizard Mode He just get wizard powers or this mode. Jobs/Occupations *Leading an Army *Acting in a show *CPWE owner *President and founder of Flywish Island Trivia *Flywish doesn't like anyone who likes Manny Peng excluding Corai. *Flywish loves Rock and Roll music. *Flywish has a mansion for an igloo. *Flywish has a son named Flywish II. *Flywish hates the Str00del Force. *Flywish has Henchmen *Flywish's favorite food is Poritos. *He is a big fan of Pengy Osbourne. *He is the owner of the CPWE. *He is a slight parody of Tony Montana from Scarface. *Flywish is desperate for a girl. *He once was allied with Xorai's Army. *He is a Ninja. *Flywish loves chicks more than Mwa Mwa Penguins (which he really loathes) *He once made a threat to Xary Though Willie Watt told him he can't hurt Xary. *Flywish has his own band. It plays Pop and Rock. *There was once a rumor that Willy the Penguin And Flywish hated each other but Flywish stated that it was not true. *Flywish wouldn't hurt a girl unless it was a Mwa Mwa Penguin or evil. *He illegally sells Knicicles. *He once got an ear infection from hearing advice from Safety the Penguin. *He is good friends with Corai but hates Xorai since Xorai is too uncool and evil and wimpy to stop Darktan II *He once thought about asking Winston to join his army but knew if that happened everyone would be hugged too much. *He would never be friends with a Goody Two-Shoes, excluding Scruffly. *WishFlyx is his evil X antibody though it looks like it would be an unexisting character's X antibody. *The Treacherous Trio killed him by poisoning him but he came back as a ghost and bothered them until they brough him back to life. They kidnapped his son and he is Running with a very very Sharp Knicicle ready to kill them and Xorai. *Justine Wish is his mother. *Flywish is very immune to Ditto. *Some Penguins usually mistake his name for Flyfish. *Flywish will be on the new sitcom X and the City *He wants to be friends with Director Zenny *He plans to capture Herbert P. Bear in any way. *Fierycold is his pet dragon. *Flywish has a book about his life like how he started fighting Darktan's Army and why he did called My life (A story of Flywish) *This Wiki's Not the Same Without You doesn't make him cry at all (0_0). *Flywish recently captured Evil Pengy and locked him up real nice. He made the cell Xorai proof so Xorai doesn't even try to break Pengy out. Though Xorai doesn't know anything about this. However Pengy broke out. *He is friends wtih Mockhopper *Kyle is his brother. *Chuck von Injoface is one of his puffles. *He is known to have reformed A petguin who he hates *He can very very easily break the 4th wall. *He is also a parody of Dad from the Dad N'Me internet series. *He has clones because of Dennie, though there not many or powerful as Xorai's. *Radal hates him more than anything. However Jenni and WishFlyX are secretly working with Flywish to get rid of Radal. Same with Wocker. *Flywish only likes Mwa Mwa Penguins if they are good, hate being Mwa Mwa Penguins, or not in Xorai's army. However they may get Nummy Cakes soon anyway so whats the point? * Radal and Radal X atacked him and broke his leg, but its been cofmirmmed to heal in 5 minutes tops. **This shows that Flywish is the fastest healer. *** Though its just cause Radal didnt just "SNAP" the bone, just injure it. *He will try to help DTA destroy Xorai. *He is currently at war with Ben Hun. * He is sigifly stronger then SnowXclawX, but not as strong as Radal X and Radal together, but alone Radal/Radal X have little chance. *Though Willy isn't in his army, They are still good friends. *He plans to turn Willie Watt good to date her. *He adopted a Chick *His hair is real. *He has adopted Gruff and Puffy *He is the lead singer of Ice Day *He has a ghost Avatar given by Mectrixctic. He often uses it for pranks when not planning to destroy a villain. *Flywish is very against Neo-Naughtzee and plans to go to war with them one day. *He had a huge part in the Great Wishing Hun Conflict. *His major weakness is bronze. Digesting this metal can kill him. *He is banned from Dorkugal. *His allergy to bronze is a reference to Splendid from Happy Tree Friends. *He has been in one war, but will be in another one with Arctic Wolves. Gallery File:Club Ninja Penguin image.jpg|Ninja Flywish File:Flywish.png|Flywish as seen above File:Another Flywish Pic.PNG|Flywish's Computer Id File:Flywish_as_a_chick.jpg|Flywish in his chick years awwwwww! Flywishsnowball.png|Flywish shrugging after being hit being hit by a snowball Ninja Kick.jpg|Flywish's Ninja kick Knicicle slash.jpg|Flywish's Knicicle Slash Fly up.jpg|Flywish's Fly Up ability. Puffles Gallery File:Gruff.jpg|Gruff File:Chuck von Injoface.jpg|Chuck File:Puffy.JPG|Puffy File:Scruffly image.jpg|Scruffly rogueskater.jpg|ROGUE (Made by Mickeybb1 Theme Songs * Played when Flywish appears * Played when Flywish is alone and depressed * Played when Flywish is in the groove * Played when Flywish is chasing someone * Flywish's battle music * Flywish's mid fight song Quotes *''"Pain is my pleasure!"'' *''"I hate Manny Peng!"'' *''"Good Puffle!"'' (to Puffy, Chuck von Injoface, and Gruff) *''"I Heart Pain!"'' *''"Causing pain is my job!"'' *''"I will torture you!"'' (To Manny Peng) *''"Super Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"Str00del Force you will have a new member!"'' *''"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' *''"Observe my fighting!"'' *''"Say Hello to my little Friend!"'' *''"Fear me!"'' *''"Hey you, Yeah you! Where do you think you're goin'?"'' ---- *Flywish: WishFlyX what are you up to now? *WishFlyX: I'm going to destroy the Night Club BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! *Flywish: Not on my watch! *Jabs with Knicicle* *WishFlyX: Curse you Flywish!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mectrixctic: You okay WishFlyX? *WishFlyX: Yeah I'm fine. ---- *Flywish: *Dresses as Radclaw1* Hwail Dwarktan Hwail Dwarktan Hwail Dwarktan! *Runs away giggling* *Xorai: Torture this Petguin untill he hates Darktan! *Flywish: *rips off bunny ears* Psyche you! *Beats up Xorai* *Xorai: Clones! (100 clones tackle Flywish) *Flywish: Missed me! :P *Xorai: I despise that penguin. ---- *Radclaw1: Gwoo Gwoo Gwoo *Flywish: Hi Radclaw *gives present* *Radclaw1: What iws it? *Flywish: It's a carrot! *Radclaw1: WAY!!!!!!!!! *opens present and gets hit in the face with a pie* *Flywish: Haha!!!!!!! *Radclaw1:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *SnowClaw1: XWORAI!!!!!!!!!! *Xorai: Drat you Flywish!!!!!! *Cleans Radclaw up* ---- Radal: EAT PETGUIN RAY! Xorai: RADAL! DONT! THATS SET TO STRONG MODE! Radal: *zap* Xorai: *grabs Radal and runs* Wocker: *gets in card jitsu pose ready for a fight* Flywish: *tackles Wocker* ---- Radal: *pulls out petguin ray* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! eat pwetgwuin way! pwepare to ebcome a pwetgwuin! WHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Xorai: *snatches ray* BAD BAD BAD *zap* Good thign tht was set to pain.... AH MY CAPE IS STEAMING! AAAH! *runs around* Flywish: Heh heh heh *throws ice cold water on* Xorai: N-n-n-n-n-nn-not cc-c-c-ool.......... Flywish: YES IT IS! Ice COLD! Wocker: *wakes up* 0_0 Flywish: *wakes up* 0_0 WishFlyX: Radal is getting on my nerves can we help you destroy her? Jenni: Yeah can we? Flywish: Ok! But why anyway? WishFlyX: Xorai is an epic fail villain. You aren't epic fail. Oh and BTW I will try to get you into DTA until we defeat Xorai. Flywish: OK! Agent X: Yeah let's get you into DTA so we can defeat Xorai. BTW we needed you for our army anyway. Flywish: Let's destroy Xorai!!!! ---- *Flywish dresses as a Mwa Mwa Penguin* Flywish: Goo Villain: AWWWW!!! I can train you to become evil. Flywish: Goo!! *grabs flipper tightly* Villain: Awww! you love me. Flywish: A goo goo gii gii *tightens grip on flipper* Villain: Now it's starting to hurt. Flywish: GOO!!!!! *grabs flipper so tightly the villain starts screaming* Villain: owww!!! Flywish: FREEZE *takes off costume* Villain: OH MAN!!! I should have known it was Flywish Flywish: That's right *force drags the villain to a small, hot, torture chamber* Villain: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! See also * Manny Peng * Lwalwaelmo43 * Flywish's Mansion * Flywish's Army * Xorai * Flywish Island * Corai * Gruff * Chuck von Injoface * WishFlyX * High Penguin * Knicicle * Fire Sword * Austin8310 * Seasoned Sextet Category:Ex Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Good Guys Category:Flywish's Army Category:Character Users Category:Torture Category:Agents Category:Former Villains Category:Royalty Category:Family of Flywish Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Super Penguins Category:Pranksters Category:Music Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Gray characters Category:High Penguins Category:Neutral